1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to foldable support mechanisms and more particularly to a system for pivotally joining legs to a table or panel above a support surface.
2. Antecedents of the Invention
Jalapeño peppers require a drying and cooking process, in which they are cooked in an upright position over a heat source, such as heated coals, a gas barbecue burner, etc. or left in the sun to dry and cure. Racks have been provided that include apertures into which the elongate peppers are inserted and maintained in substantially upright positions during the drying or cooking process, with the racks being elevated sufficiently above a heat grid, countertop, table or other surface, such that the peppers are maintained in a generally upright position. While legs have been utilized to elevate racks above the heat grid, countertop, table, etc., it has been found desirable to collapse or fold racks to a compact state when not in use, e.g. for home storage, to enable the rack to fit in a dishwasher, for reducing transportation and warehousing costs and to conserve retail shelf space.
Thus, there is a need for providing a jalapeño pepper curing rack having legs which are easily foldable.